


Oscar In RWBY Chibi

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, I thought of this at work and wanted to do it, Oscar in RWBY Chibi, RWBY Chibi - Freeform, This is how I could imagine it going lol, this is just for fun lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: It's as the title says. Oscar in RWBY Chibi!
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Oscar In RWBY Chibi

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost my writing mojo, but this brought it back just a bit. Enjoy!

Twas an average day on the farm. Till the fields, water the crops, feed the livestock, clean the stables, normal boring farm fare. Normal, mundane, and boring as sin.

Oscar sighed, leaning on the pitch fork in his hands. “It’s so boring here. I wish something odd, unexpected, and/or outlandish would happen to break up the monotony of my farm boy life.”

Just then, the cow that was directly behind Oscar got stung by a bee and kicked Oscar. The farm boy screamed as he was sent hurtling through the air an impossibly far distance away. All the way past Haven, past forests, and valleys and rivers, a brief break over a hot dog shack for lunch, and finally to Vale. More specifically, the great Beacon Academy. He smacked into something with a squeaky toy noise and bounced to the ground, relatively unhurt, but very confused.

“Ugh. Where am I?” He asked, rubbing his head.

He heard a muffled call next to him and looking over Oscar found a man with silver hair and a green suit face down on the ground, face seeming to be partly buried in the dirt. Oscar gasped and quickly pulled the man out of the dirt. He coughed out some dirt and began fixing his hair and suit.

Oscar wrung his hands together and looked worriedly at the man, “I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”

The man looked at him, and his eyes widened, as did Oscar’s. Something about this man seemed… familiar. 

“Hello!” the man chirped loudly, startling Oscar and making him shout and jump back, putting his hands over his head and closing his eyes. “I’m Professor Ozpin!”

Oscar blinked, uncovering his head and opening his eyes. “Who?”

“Professor Ozpin! Headmaster of this fine fine school! Who are you?” he asked, leaning on his cane and smiling at Oscar.

“Uhhh. Oscar. Oscar Pine. Do I know you?” Oscar blinked, leaning towards Ozpin with narrowed eyes. “You seem… weirdly familiar.”

Ozpin narrowed his own eyes, “Hm. Like we’re connected by some, magical, mystical bond? One forced on us by the gods long ago for something someone we never met did? Like we’re two souls bonded together by our very souls?”

The two looked at each other silently for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“As if!” Oscar laughed.

“Me! Soul bonded to a child!” Ozpin chortled, “How preposterous!”

They laughed and laughed until with a sigh done in unison they stopped and looked at each other again.

“...So. Do you have any parents?” Ozpin asked suddenly.

“No.” Oscar answered truthfully.

“You do now! Welcome home son!” his new dad beamed, pulling Oscar into a side hug. “I have a feeling this in going to be the start of something beautiful!”

“I couldn’t agree more… dad.” Oscar grinned right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! I am not currently taking requests currently, at least not until I have finished the ones I already have lol. Thank you! And have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
